I'm NOT Perfect
by Anna Kumala
Summary: <html><head></head>Penyelesaian kasus sederhana di bandara Narita. Bahkan, seorang detektif yang terlihat sempurna pun punya kekurangan yang sangat sepele. Now COMPLETE</html>
1. Chapter 1 : Who is she?

Selamat datang dalam dunia hasil manipulasiku. Seperti biasa, aku datang dengan genre misteri. Namun, kali ini tanpa romance. Aku juga mencoba untuk menyederhanakan kasus kali ini, dan lebih terkonsentrasi pada pertemuan Naomi dan Heiji yang akhirnya berbuntut panjang di kemudian hari.

Secara keseluruhan, isi fic ini memiliki suatu keterkaitang dengan fanfic **Great Detective**, namun bisa juga dibaca terpisah.

Sedikit mencuri trik Aoyama Gosho-sama yang selalu dipakai dalam membuat komiknya : jalan cerita dengan kasus sebagai pemanis. So, mind to read and review?

* * *

><p>Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho<p>

...

...

...

Sebuah undangan datang dari Vermouth.. Undangan sebuah pesta Halloween.. Bersarang ke kotak surat Shinichi Kudo, namun menyapa, 'Dear Conan Edogawa'..

...

...

...

**I'm NOT Perfect**

**Part 1 : Who is she?**

_Narita_

_Tokyo, Japan_

Huh, gara-gara Shinichi yang memintaku datang secara tiba-tiba, aku jadi harus mengelabui Kazuha, dan memesan tiket pesawat yang paling cepat. Untungnya, dia bersedia membayar ongkosnya.

Tapi, surat undangan itu memang mencurigakan. Meskipun surat undangan itu dikirim ke alamat Shinichi Kudo, dan tertulis untuk Shinichi Kudo, tapi kalimat sapaannya adalah 'Dear Conan Edogawa'. Itu kan sama saja identitas bocah itu ketahuan.

Apalagi pengirim undangan itu adalah Vermouth. Menurut Shinichi, Vermouth juga salah satu jenis minuman keras. Kalau diingat sih memang iya. Kalau tidak salah, Vermouth adalah salah satu bahan dasar membuat Martini.

Untung saja orang bernama Vermouth itu belum melaporkannya pada organisasi. Karena kalau bocor, bisa dipastikan Shinichi telah mereka bunuh.

"Takagi! Segera kumpulkan para tersangka!" suara seseorang mengusik telingaku.

Aku menoleh. Tampak tubuh gendut inspektur Megure dan wajah kikuk Paman Takagi yang sedang berlari ke suatu tempat. Eh, tampaknya inspektur melihatku.

"Halo, Heiji! Kebetulan ada kau disini." sapa Inspektur Megure tiba-tiba. Aku agak terkejut. Inspektur menghampiriku.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menanggapinya. "Halo, Inspektur! Memangnya ada kasus apa ini?" balasku. Terus terang aku agak penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi disini.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat." Inspektur Megure menarikku berjalan ke sebuah tempat. Disana tergeletak mayat seorang laki-laki bertubuh gendut. "Laki-laki ini ditemukan sudah menjadi mayat sejam yang lalu. Namun, tubuhnya masih lemas. Kami sedang mencari pelaku kejahatan ini dengan mencermati isi catatan hariannya."

"Bagaimana dengan identitas korban?" tanyaku.

"Korban adalah pria asal Indonesia bernama Kenichi Har-ma-ri-ha." Inspektur kudengar mengeja nama korban dengan susah payah.

"Oh, no no, Inspectur.. Halmariha, not Harmariha." suara seseorang memotong penjelasan inspektur, dan dia menghampiri kami. Dia adalah wanita. Dari wajah dan postur tubuhnya, dia sebaya denganku. Wanita itu mengenakan sebuah jubah hitam panjang dengan celana hitam model skiny. Dan dari logatnya, dia berbicara English USA.

"Oh, Miss. I think you know, that we can't speak that greatly." ujarku memandang wanita itu.

"Ya, aku tahu." jawabnya dengan bahasa Jepang yang baik dan benar.

Aku memandang raut wajahnya sekali lagi. Ternyata dari wajahnya memang terlihat bahwa dia orang Jepang. Mungkin pindah ke Amerika untuk suatu tujuan.

"Apalagi ciri-cirinya, Inspektur?" tanyaku menyudahi interupsi wanita itu. Wanita yang tak kukenal itu memandangku, namun aku pura-pura tak melihatnya.

"Usia korban 41 tahun. Dia adalah seorang pengusaha ekspor-impor yang memiliki darah Jepang-Indonesia. Korban ditemukan disini, depan kamar mandi sejam yang lalu, dan telah menjadi mayat. Diduga merupakan penumpang perjalanan Thailand-Jepang, dan dibuktikan dengan pengenalnya. Penyebab kematiannya adalah serangan jantung. Di saku jubahnya ditemukan sebuah smartphone mini yang memuat catatannya." Inspektur Megure mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Bolehkan aku melihat catatan orang itu?" tanyaku pada Inspektur.

"Ini catatannya. Aku telah menyelidikinya tadi." bukannya Inspektur, malah wanita itu yang menyerahkan sebuah smartphone menggunakan tangannya yang telah dibungkus sarung tangan hitam.

Aku mengambil catatan itu dari tangannya dengan saputangan dan melihatnya.

_Aaah.. Si ninja itu mengajakku bertemu. Terus terang aku malas. Apa sih pekerjaannya? Senang sekali bolak-balik. Kemarin, dia mengajakku bertemu di negeri merdeka, terus hari sebelumnya di negeri tembok, bulan lalu di benua baru. Aku heran. Apa dia tak kehabisan uang untuk perjalanan itu. Aku agak menyesal dua bulan lalu bertemu dengannya di negeri atlantik yang hilang. Dan, hari ini, dia mengajakku bertemu di negeri sakura. Aku benci harus menuruti kemauannya seperti ini. Apa sebaiknya aku membunuhnya? Nah itu dia si ninja. Wah dia memakai seragam. Di bahunya ada empat tanda emas. Apa dia sehebat itu? Oh tidak, dia membawa si coklat sialan itu. Dasar ninja kurang ajar. Seharusnya aku tak memberi tahunya. Oh Tuhan sembunyikan aku..._

Aku melihat sekali lagi catatan di smartphone itu. "Mungkin," aku mulai beranalisis. "tersangkanya adalah..."

"Pilot!" wanita itu menyahut. "Benar, 'kan detektif?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, orang yang bisa melakukan perjalanan terus menerus tanpa takut kehabisan uang dan memiliki empat tanda emas di bahunya hanyalah pilot bar empat. Berarti tersangkanya adalah seorang pilot bar empat yang melakukan perjalanan ke 'benua baru' sebulan yang lalu, 'negeri tembok' kemarin lusa, 'negeri merdeka' kemarin, dan 'negeri atlantik yang hilang' dua bulan yang lalu." jelasku.

"Tepat. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Inspektur Megure, dan sepertinya, tersangka telah dikumpulkan." ucap wanita itu.

Inspektur Megure menatap aku dan wanita itu dengan tatapan aneh. Aku juga memandang wanita itu. Aku agak penasaran dengannya. Dari cara dia berbicara, sepertinya dia cukup hebat. Mungkin, dia juga seorang detektif. Dan gayanya mirip seseorang.

"Inspektur, kami telah mengumpulkan para tersangka." Paman Takagi muncul dari balik tubuhku dengan membawa empat laki-laki.

Inspektur Megure beralih pada Paman Takagi. "Siapa saja mereka?"

"Yang pertama Jimmy Cloud, 45 tahun asal Amerika Serikat. Kedua Hattori Jay, 43 tahun asal China. Ketiga, Harry Lord, 46 tahun, asal London, Inggris. Hanya mereka bertiga pilot bar empat yang ada disini sejak sejam sebelum kejadian hingga sekarang." jelas Paman Takagi.

"Baik, Takagi. Interogasi mereka, periksa alibinya!" perintah Inspektur Megure.

"Siap, Inspektur." Paman Takagi membawa ketiga tersangka untuk diinterogasi.

"Nah, sekarang kita harus memecahkan arti kode-kode ini." ujar wanita tanpa nama itu. Oh ya, aku belum tahu namanya.

"Sebelum itu, siapa namamu?" tanyaku sambil menatap mata wanita itu.

"Ah, ya Hattori. Kita belum berkenalan." jawab wanita itu. Eh, tunggu, darimana dia tahu namaku? Tunggu dulu, tapi aku tak boleh terlihat kaget. Nanti dia meremehkanku. Pasti dia lihat namaku di suatu tempat.

"Namamu tertera di koran ini." ujar wanita itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah koran di tangannya. Tuh kan, apa ku bilang, dia pasti lihat namaku di suatu tempat.

"Namaku Heiji Hattori." sahutku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Dia menjabat tanganku. "Namaku Naomi." jawabnya pelan.

"Nama keluargamu?" tanyaku lebih lanjut.

"Panggil saja dengan nama, Hattori. Tak perlu dengan nama keluarga." Huh, dia malah menjawab seperti itu. Padahal, kalau aku mendengar nama keluarganya, mungkin aku bisa mengidentifikasinya.

Oke, aku harus konsentrasi ke kode ini. Shinichi menungguku.

"Naomi, apa yang terpikir olehmu?" tanyaku.

"Menurutku, korban dibuat serangan jantung oleh 'ninja', dengan membawa si 'coklat sialan'. Mungkin 'coklat sialan' adalah hal yang ditakuti oleh korban." jawabnya.

"Ya, aku juga berpendapat sama. Mungkin, 'coklat sialan' itu adalah seseorang."

"Atau bisa juga sesuatu, Hattori." lanjut Naomi.

"Yah, sebaiknya aku memeriksa TKPnya. Apa kau sudah melakukannya? Apa yang kau dapat?" tanyaku.

Herannya, Naomi menggeleng. Dia hebat sejauh ini. Tapi kenapa dia tak memeriksa TKPnya, yaitu kamar mandi. Kenapa dia tidak melakukannya. "Ada banyak sebab aku tak memeriksanya." ujar Naomi seakan menjawab pertanyaanku.

Akupun meninggalkan Naomi. Dia mulai sibuk dengan smarthphone-nya. Mungkin dia sudah meng-copy catatan korban untuk diselidiki lebih jauh.

Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tempat kejadian. Mayat di depan pintu kamar mandi telah dipindahkan. Aku agak terkejut, karena begitu aku masuk, hal pertama yang menyambutku adalah seekor kecoa. Lalu, aku melangkah lebih ke dalam, mencari bilik yang mungkin menjadi lokasi pembunuhan.

Dan, aku menemukan satu bilik dengan cukup banyak kecoa di dalamnya. Kebanyakan kecoa itu adalah bangkai, dan mengumpul di sekitar pintu bilik. Tunggu, kalau 'coklat sialan' adalah ini, dan tersangkanya adalah pilot, berarti dia bisa memakai trik itu. Apalagi bagian atas pintu terbuka, sangat mungkin melakukannya.

Tapi, yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah, siapa pelakunya. Siapa si 'ninja' itu?

Dan, apa maksud dari teka-teki dalam catatan itu?

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, dan berjalan menghampiri Naomi.

Sepertinya kasus ini masih gelap.

Sial, Shinichi menungguku.

"50% lagi. Senjata pembunuhnya, dan kronologi pembunuhan. Serta siapa si 'ninja' itu?" sahut Naomi tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Apanya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kasusnya. Aku sudah berhasil memecahkan teka-teki catatan itu. Hanya saja, aku belum tahu siapa 'ninja' dan bagaimana kronologi pembunuhannya." papar Naomi.

Diam-diam aku salut dengan kemampuannya memecahkan kode, namun aku masih bingung. Kenapa dia tidak memeriksa TKP. Apa alasannya?

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em>Part 2 : Ninja<em>

_Siapakah 'ninja' dan siapakah yang lebih dulu memecahkan kasus? Apa alasan Naomi tidak memeriksa TKP. Baca lanjutannya di –I'm NOT Perfect- part 2_

Soal pelaku dari kasus ini, ada yang bisa memprediksikannya? Kalau yang menjawab benar, kalian boleh me request satu fanfic dengan tema bebas dan karakter siapa saja padaku (asal tetap pada fandom Detektif Conan).. Nanti, aku akan menulisnya dengan senang hati.

And last, have a testimoni? Let's write it on the review page...


	2. Chapter 2 : Ninja

Setelah kupikir, mungkin lebih baik kalau aku menjabarkan kenyataan kasusnya secara keseluruhan. So, this is I'm NOT Perfect part 2...

* * *

><p>Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho<p>

...

...

...

Sebuah kasus memaksaku untuk menomorduakan Shinichi. Siapakah 'ninja' itu?

...

...

...

**I'm NOT Perfect**

**Part 2 : Ninja**

_Narita_

_Tokyo, Japan_

"Aku tahu negara mana saja yang dikunjungi oleh korban. Walaupun masih ada satu yang agak mengganggu pikiranku." jelas Naomi padaku.

Aku menyentuh smartphone-nya dan menatap layarnya. "Kalau itu, aku juga tahu. 'Negeri merdeka' pasti maksudnya Thailand." ujarku.

"Ya, karena Thailand tidak pernah dijajah oleh negara manapun. Sehingga dijuluki rumah rakyat merdeka. Kalau 'benua baru' sudah pasti Amerika Serikat. Itu julukan Amerika yang cukup terkenal." Naomi menimpali. Tapi aku berani bertaruh, saat mengatakan itu, terbesit senyum mencurigakan di bibir mungilnya. Senyum untuk apa?

"'Negeri tembok', mungkin China. Karena China terkenal dengan temboknya, yang rumornya dapat terlihat sampai ke bulan." aku kembali beranalisis.

"Ya, Hattori. Dan, 'negeri atlantik yang hilang' adalah Indonesia. Yang kabarnya diperkirakan negeri atlantik, karena kemiripan ciri dan bentuk tubuh penduduknya." ternyata wanita ini tahu banyak ya.

"Berarti Naomi, kita bisa tanyakan pada Detektif Takagi, jalur penerbangan mereka selama dua bulan terakhir. Dan mungkin, kita bisa memecahkan kasus ini tanpa harus tahu siapa itu 'ninja'." ujarku sambil memandangi smartphone Naomi. Kalau dari bentuknya, ini memang bukan keluaran Jepang.

Aku masih penasaran dengan Naomi. Siapa sih dia sebenarnya. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan orang itu. Sungguh. Apa hubungannya dengan orang itu ya?

"Hattori!" aku mendengar suara seoorang laki-laki memanggilku. Aku menoleh. Ternyata, itu Paman Takagi.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Inspektur Megure mencarimu. Dia ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu." katanya.

"Baiklah. Ayo, Naomi!" tanpa sadar, aku mengajaknya.

Naomi mengikutiku menemui Inspektur Megure. Kami berjalan bersebelahan. Gadis ini terus melihat jam tangan dan handphone nya secara bergantian. Seakan dia telah ditunggu oleh seseorang.

...

"Yang memiliki alibi hanya Jimmy Cloud. Itu bisa dibuktikan dengan kesaksian salah satu pramugari yang terus bersamanya sejak dua jam yang lalu pesawatnya mendarat dari Thailand. Sisanya tak memiliki alibi." Inspektur Megure menjelaskan.

"Begitu ternyata." gumam Naomi.

"Inspektur, bisakah aku meminta keterangan perjalanan yang mereka lakukan selama dua bulan terakhir." pintaku.

Inspektur Megure mengangguk dan menyerahkan sebuah kertas padaku. Aku melihatnya dengan Naomi di belakangku.

**Dua bulan lalu, seluruh pilot bar empat yang menjadi tersangka, dikirim ke Indonesia untuk mengemudikan pesawat Obama dan para pengawalnya.**

**Jimmy Cloud, 45 (Amerika Serikat)**

**Sebulan yang lalu melakukan perjalanan ke Amerika Serikat, Jepang, Inggris, Perancis**

**Kemarin lusa ke Singapura, Jepang**

**Kemarin sampai hari ini ke Thailand, Jepang**

**Hattori Jay, 43 (China)**

**Sebulan yang lalu dikirim ke Papua Nugini, Australia**

**Setelah melakukan perjalanan itu, cuti selama sebulan karena ibunya sakit, dan baru kembali bekerja hari ini mengemudikan pesawat Thailand-Jepang**

**Harry Lord, 46 (Inggris)**

**Sebulan yang lalu melakukan perjalanan ke Amerika Serikat, Amerika Selatan**

**Kemarin lusa ke Brazil, Afrika Utara**

**Kemarin sampai dengan hari ini, ke Myanmar, Jepang**

"Berarti, tak ada yang cocok dengan perkiraan kita ya?" Naomi membuyarkan keseriusanku. Iya juga. Tak ada yang cocok dengan perkiraan kami. Kalau menurut kami, seharusnya ada yang dua bulan lalu ke Indonesia, sebulan lalu ke Amerika Serikat, kemarin lusa ke China, dan kemarin ke Thailand.

Tapi tak ada yang persis. Paling mendekati adalah Jimmy Cloud, tapi dia memiliki alibi. Apa ada yang salah? Tapi di sebelah mana?

Lagipula, apa maksudnya 'ninja'?

Sial. Tak ada petunjuk, dan Shinichi pasti menungguku. Eh, handphone-ku berbunyi. Dari siapa ya? Mungkin dari Shinichi. Kubiarkan sajalah.

Tapi, kalau dia dalam bahaya bagaimana?

Yasudahlah, kuangkat. "Halo, Kudo!" aku melihat kilatan di mata Naomi memandang ke arahku. Wanita itu seram juga ya, ternyata. Ah, sebaiknya aku menjauh darinya.

"Hei, Heiji dimana kau? Kau harus didandani dulu tahu." kudengar sahutan seorang bocah di telingaku.

"Sabar, ya. Aku sedang terlibat sebuah kasus. Mungkin sejam lagi baru akan selesai." jawabku. Ya Tuhan, semoga bocah itu bisa menungguku.

"Baiklah, tapi cepat ya. Aku mau dengar kasus seperti apa itu." ujarnya. Dan teleponnya mati. Huh, bagus. Sekarang, aku harus memikirkan baik baik analisisku dari awal. Aku telah menemukan cara untuk melakukan kejahatan itu. Dan aku telah meminta Paman Takagi untuk menjaga para tersangka agar tidak mengganti pakaian agar barang bukti tidak hilang.

Masalahnya, bagaimana cara menekan si pelaku agar mengakui perbuatannya. Dan sebelum beranalisis, minimal, aku sudah melengkapi 80% dari total keseluruhan puzzle, agar si pelaku tidak mengelak dengan mudahnya.

"Huh, dimana ya letak kesalahanku. Bagian mana dari kata-kataku yang salah?" suara Naomi terdengar dari belakangku. Dia bergumam sendiri sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. Namun, lagi-lagi dia menatapku, dengan tatapan aneh.

Tunggu dulu, tadi dia berkata 'bagian mana dari kata-kataku yang salah?' Berarti dia yakin analisisnya mengandung sebuah kesalahan.

Kalau tidak salah, waktu memecahkan teka-teki catatan, dia bilang 'Aku tahu negara mana saja yang dikunjungi oleh korban. Walaupun masih ada satu yang agak mengganggu pikiranku.' Mungkin satu dari apa yang dia sampaikan, adalah hal yang salah.

Analisis soal Thailand, adalah analisisku. Analisis Naomi yang pertama adalah 'kalau 'benua baru' sudah pasti Amerika Serikat. Itu julukan Amerika yang cukup terkenal' dan analisis keduanya, ''negeri atlantik yang hilang' adalah Indonesia. Yang kabarnya diperkirakan negeri atlantik, karena kemiripan ciri dan bentuk tubuh penduduknya'.

Bagian mana ya, yang salah?

Aku harus berpikir keras.

...

...

...

Ah, ya. Itu dia. Aku tahu dimana kesalahannya. Dan, pelakunya nyaris tertebak. Hanya tinggal 'ninja' yang belum terpecahkan. Ayolah, Heiji, berpikir lebih keras.

"Naomi berjalan melewatiku. Dia menghampiri Paman Takagi. Dia bertanya, "apakah di sau korban ditemukan tiket anime movie atau yang berhubungan dengan kartun Jepang?"

Paman Takagi menoleh. "Ya, banyak sekali tiket kartun Jepang. Tapi semuanya tulisan alphabet dan aku agak sulit membacanya." jawab polisi itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa?" tanyanya.

Naomi menatap Paman Takagi dan menjawab, "mungkin aku sama sepertimu, hanya saja cakupanku lebih luas."

Setelah bertanya pada Paman Takagi, Naomi menghampiriku. Dia tersenyum padaku, dan berkata, "ayo, ninja, kita harus memecahkan kasus ini!"

Dan aku, menyadari sesuatu.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><em>Part 3 : You're the Winner<em>

_Semua puzzle telah lengkap. Kedua detektif telah siap meringkus sang 'ninja'. "Kau yang menang. Aku kalah."_

Semua rincian udah aku lengkapi. Nah sekarang, kalian pasti bisa menebak pelakunya diantara mereka. Yang bisa memecahkannya, boleh request satu fanfic dariku lewat review page.

Have a comment? or anything? Write it on the review page.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : You're the Winner

Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho

...

...

...

Seri resolusi

Bahkan seorang detektif bisa saja takut pada hal-hal kecil. Tentu saja, karena detektif juga manusia yang tak sempurna.

...

...

...

**I'm NOT Perfect**

**Part 3 : You're the Winner**

_Narita_

_Tokyo, Japan_

...

"Ayo ninja, kita harus memecahkan kasus ini!"

Ah, ya. Seruan Naomi itu menyadarkanku akan satu hal. Akhirnya, aku berhasil memecahkan kasus ini 100%.

"Kau benar." sahutku sambil tersenyum.

Naomi menghampiri Inspektur Megure dan menepuk bahunya.

"Calm down, Inspectur.. Don't worry.. I will close the case.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah," dia mulai melanjutkan, "Polisi, kumpulkan para tersangka disini. Aku akan memulai pertunjukkan analisis."

Aku bermaksud pergi dari tempat itu, karena Shinichi telah menungguku. Tapi, aku masih terganjal satu hal. Bagaimana jika dia tak bisa menjelaskan kronologi kejadian? Atau, bagaimana jika dia tidak menyadari kesalahan analisisnya tentang salah satu negara itu?

Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk tetap disini.

Semua tersangka telah dikumpulkan di depan pintu kamar mandi, tempat dimana mayat ditemukan. Aku segera menyusul Naomi yang telah lebih dulu berada disana."Yang pertama, kita harus memulai dari catatan korban sebelum kematiannya." gadis itu memulai.

"_Aaah.. Si ninja itu mengajakku bertemu. Terus terang aku malas. Apa sih pekerjaannya? Senang sekali bolak-balik. Kemarin, dia mengajakku bertemu di negeri merdeka," _Naomi membacakan catatan itu_. "terus hari sebelumnya di negeri tembok, bulan lalu di benua baru. Aku heran. Apa dia tak kehabisan uang untuk perjalanan itu. Aku agak menyesal dua bulan lalu bertemu dengannya di negeri atlantik yang hilang. Dan, hari ini, dia mengajakku bertemu di negeri sakura. Aku benci harus menuruti kemauannya seperti ini. Apa sebaiknya aku membunuhnya? Nah itu dia si ninja. Wah dia memakai seragam. Di bahunya ada empat tanda emas. Apa dia sehebat itu? Oh tidak, dia membawa si coklat sialan itu. Dasar ninja kurang ajar. Seharusnya aku tak memberi tahunya. Oh Tuhan sembunyikan aku..."_

"Yang pertama kali akan aku analisa adalah negara-negara yang dikunjungi oleh sang 'ninja'. Disana tertulis, kemarin dia mengajakku bertemu di 'negeri merdeka'. Negeri merdeka disini adalah Thailand, karena negara itu tak pernah dijajah dan dijuluki sebagai rumah rakyat merdeka." Naomi menghela nafas.

Dia melanjutkan lagi, sementara aku menatapnya intens. "Lalu, selanjutnya 'negeri tembok'. Kita semua bisa menyimpulkan bahwa yang dimaksud adalah China yang terkenal dengan tembok raksasanya. Dan 'benua baru' adalah julukan yang cukup dikenal untuk Amerika Serikat."

Benar dugaanku, dia tak menyadari kesalahannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan terus mendengarkan analisisnya. "Sedangkan, negeri atlantik yang hilang, tentu saja Indonesia. Info itu sudah tersebar di internet sejak lama."

"Tapi, kalau begitu siapa pelakunya?" tanya Inspektur Megure pada Naomi.

"Dengan mengambil kesimpulan dari situ, kita bisa tahu pelakunya adalah..." Naomi melirikku sedikit. Aku tetap tenang. Apa sih maksudnya?

"Jimmy Cloud!" tuding Naomi.

Awalnya aku kaget, apa yang bisa membuatnya tidak sadar akan kesalahan sepele itu. Tapi, _flashback_ kejadian dari awal aku bertemu dengannya. Semua kata-kata dan ekspresinya saat itu menyadarkanku akan sesuatu yang lebih penting.

Bahwa wanita ini sangat mencurigakan. Tentu saja, dia sebenarnya tak sebodoh itu. Dia sangat pintar, karena hampir menipuku dengan penampilan dan sikapnya.

Aku tahu, apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya. Tentu saja...

Plok... Plok... Plok...

Aku bertepuk tangan. "Sebuah pancingan yang hebat Naomi. Baiklah, sudah ya main-mainnya, pertunjukkan analisis akan segera dimulai." aku membuka semua penuturanku. Lagi-lagi aku melihat senyum bercampur seringai Naomi ke arahku. Dasar wanita. Tak pernah bisa dimengerti apa maunya, dan apa maksudnya.

"Pertama, yang menjadi tersangka kejahatan adalah para pilot bar empat yang ada di hadapan saya. Mula-mula, saya ingin menjelaskan kronologi kejadian. Korban diminta bertemu oleh 'ninja' sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Karena dia enggan melakukan pertemuan, mungkin 'ninja' itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Misalnya, pemerasan.

"Mengapa aku bilang pemerasan? Karena meskipun enggan, pada akhirnya korban tetap datang." aku menghela nafas sejenak. "Saat datang, si pelaku membawa sesuatu berwarna cokelat yang dibenci oleh korban. Sesuatu itu kusadari adalah kecoa yang kutemukan cukup banyak di dalam kamar mandi."

"Takagi, perintahkan tim forensik untuk mengumpulkan kecoa-kecoa itu." perintah Inspektur Megure.

Aku berani bertaruh, kalau aku melihat wajah pucat Naomi. Jangan-jangan, dia tak menyelidiki TKP karena...

"Kecoa-kecoa yang telah menjadi bangkai itu di taruh dalam sebuah wadah yang sedang dan ditaruh di atas pintu sedemikian rupa. Sehingga, ketika pintu terbuka, kecoa-kecoa itu jatuh ke bawah.

"Pelaku mungkin mengatakan, bahwa ada sesuatu yang menarik di dalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi sehingga korban tertarik untuk masuk. Dan begitu korban masuk, tamatlah dia. Setelah korban dipastikan mati, pelaku mendorong mayat korban ke depan pintu kamar mandi. Dan selesailah pembunuhan."

"Lalu, Heiji, siapa pelakunya?" tanya Inspektur Megure penasaran.

"Pelakunya adalah orang yang melakukan perjalanan ke Indonesia dua bulan yang lalu, Papua Nugini sebulan yang lalu, ada di China kemarin lusa, dan di Thailand kemarin." jelasku.

"Kenapa Papua Nugini? Bukankah Amerika Serikat?" tanya Inspektur Megure lagi padaku.

"Tidak tahu ya? Julukan Amerika Serikat adalah 'dunia baru' bukan 'benua baru'. Tapi, daerah yang disebut benua baru adalah Papua New Guinea, yang namanya berasal dari Bahasa Inggris. Dengan kata lain, pelakunya adalah..." aku mencari si pelaku untuk menunjuknya. Aku sempat memandang Naomi. Berusaha memberitahu dengan mataku bahwa analisis kami berbeda...

"Hattori Jay! Kaulah orangnya!" Aku tersenyum sinis pada si pelaku.

"Hah? Jangan membuatku tertawa bocah. Kenapa aku harus dituduh melakukan pembunuhan hanya karena rute pesawatku? Omong kosong!" bentak Hattori Jay.

"Bukan hanya itu!" tambahku.

"Lalu apa lagi omong kosong itu?" tanyanya.

"Ninja!" sahut Paman Takagi tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh ke arah laki-laki kikuk itu.

"Aku teringat dengan salah satu film kartun Jepang ketika tahu bahwa korban pecinta kartun." Paman Takagi mulai memaparkan. "Yaitu, film Ninja Hattori. Bagian dari namamu tuan Hattori Jay."

"Apalagi ini, hah? Sekarang Ninja?" dia mulai marah-marah.

"Bagaimana kalau satu bukti ini, tuan. Bukankah tadi kubilang, pelaku membutuhkan sebuah wadah berukuran sedang untuk meletakkan kecoa. Tapi, tim forensik tak menemukan apa-apa yang mencurigakan darimu saat interogasi. Kesimpulanku adalah, barang bukti itu ada di atas kepalamu."

"Hah?" semua menoleh ke arahku.

"Ya, bukti itu dikenakan di kepalanya. Topinya. Jika diperiksa, mungkin akan ada bukti, bahwa lebih dari satu kecoa pernah ada di dalamnya."

"OMONG KOSONG! MEMANGNYA SALAHKU HAH? KENAPA KALIAN MENUDUHKU?" Hattori Jay menggeram marah. "MEMANGNYA SALAHKU KALAU SETAN ITU MATI JANTUNGAN KARENA TAKUT KECOA?" tiba-tiba dia membekap mulutnya.

Aku tersenyum sinis. STRIKE!

"Kok tahu kalau korban terkena serangan jantung?" tanyaku menjebaknya.

Dia diam. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan agak ketakutan.

"Tahu, 'kan? Karena kamu yang membunuhnya?" ujarku lagi. Awalnya hening, namun tiba-tiba...

"YA, AKU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA." teriak Hattori Jay. "DIA MENGGELAPKAN UANG PERUSAHAAN EKSPOR-IMPOR MILIK IBUKU. DAN SEKARANG PERUSAHAAN ITU NYARIS BANGKRUT. IBUKU MENINGGAL, DAN DIA PINDAH KE PERUSAHAAN LAIN. AKU MENJEBAKNYA, MEMERASNYA, HANYA UNTUK MEMBUNUHNYA."

Usai mengatakan hal yang panjang lebar itu, dia mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari dalam saku celananya. Dia menarik tubuh Naomi dengan cepat dan mengancam, "kalau kalian berani bergerak, nyawa wanita ini akan hilang."

Kami semua panik. Terutama pihak kepolisian. Aku tahu, mereka tak mungkin memilih antara melepaskan tersangka atau menangkapnya dengan seorang korban.

Tapi, aku mendengar sesuatu dari mulut Naomi. "Sebenarnya, aku memang ingin mati." semua menoleh, bahkan Hattori Jay. "Tapi, maaf ya, aku tak sudi mati di tangan pembunuh bermental payah sepertimu." dengan kilat, Naomi melemparkan pisau yang menyandera lehernya, dan mengunci lengan pelaku, kemudian mengunci mulutnya dengan tendangan telak di wajah.

Hattori Jay ditangkap kepolisian Jepang. Paman Takagi dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Inspektur Megure karena membiarkan tersangka memiliki benda tajam yang cukup berbahaya. Aku hanya meringis sedikit melihat polisi kikuk itu dimarahi.

Aku diminta untuk interogasi oleh polisi, namun aku dengan sopan menolaknya, karena Shinichi tampaknya sekarang makin marah-marah menungguku. Herannya, Naomi juga ikut menolak interogasi, dan meminta agar keterlibatannya dalam kasus ini tak disebutkan.

Huh, semakin mirip Shinichi. Ya, semua gerak-geriknya benar-benar mirip Shinichi. Apa sebenarnya hubungan dia dengan Shinichi ya?

...

"Heiji!" aku menoleh, Naomi memanggilku.

"Ehm, analisismu hebat." pujinya.

"Tidak." jawabku. "Orang yang berpura-pura tidak tahu jauh lebih hebat, kurasa."

"Eh? Tahu darimana kalau aku berpura-pura tidak tahu?" tanya Naomi. Benar ternyata dugaanku. Dia sebenarnya tahu.

"Orang yang bisa tahu tentang 'negeri atlantik yang hilang' adalah orang yang hobby mencari informasi. Dia tidak mungkin tertukar antara 'benua baru' dan 'dunia baru'." aku menjelaskan padanya.

"Kau hebat bisa mengetahuinya. Tapi, walaupun aku memaparkan yang sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana kronologi kejadiannya, karena aku tidak mau pergi untuk memeriksa TKP. Meskipun, aku sangat ingin melakukannya." katanya merendah.

"Iya, kau bukannya tidak ingin memeriksa TKP, tapi kamu tidak bisa melakukannya, 'kan? Karena kamu takut kecoa." tambahku lagi.

Wajah Naomi memerah, namun tetap berkata, "ya, benar sekali."

Aku sekuat tenaga menahan tawa. Bagaimanapun tak sopan jika aku mentertawakannya. Jadi, aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau itu sebenarnya detektif yang cukup hebat. Kau itu, mirip seseorang yang kukenal." aku berharap bisa membuka identitasnya. Aku sangat penasaran dengannya.

"Oh ya?" meskipun suaranya terdengar kaget, tapi tampaknya dia tidak kaget sama sekali. "Mungkin seseorang bernama Kudo yang meneleponmu." lalu dia menambahkan, "aku merindukannya, sungguh. Tapi, sekarang bukan saatnya aku menemuinya. Setidaknya, belum. Dan kuharap kau mengerti."

"Dia detektif hebat, Naomi." komentarku tentang Shinichi. Meskipun aku belum tahu apa hubungan wanita ini dengannya.

"Kau juga hebat Heiji. Dan, analisis ini, kau yang menang. Aku kalah." katanya lagi.

"Bodoh... Dalam analisis tak ada menang atau kalah..."

"Karena kebenaran selalu hanya ada satu? Itu kan yang mau kau katakan?" Naomi melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Ya, detektif itu memberitahuku ketika aku menantangnya adu analisis." ujarku.

"Huaaaah... Aku jadi semakin merindukannya, Heiji." kata wanita itu sambil berlalu, tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Memang kau siapanya dia?" tanyaku langsung. Aku sangat penasaran untuk bisa berbasa-basi.

"My name is Ranaomi Kudo. And he's my brother." jawabnya cepat. Dan begitu bisa mencernanya, mataku terbelalak.

...

"Shinichi! Maaf aku terlambat." Heiji masuk ke rumah Shinichi sambil berbisik perlahan.

"Ya, tak apa." sahut Shinichi (Conan). Heiji memperhatikan Conan dari atas ke bawah. Tak lama kemudian...

"Hmph.. Huahahahahaha.." Heiji tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau aneh dengan pakaian wanita itu, bocah. Hahahaha..."

"Jangan mentertawaiku..." Shinichi jengkel. "Sudah sana temui ibuku. Dia menunggumu dari tadi."

Heiji mengangguk dan berniat meninggalkan Shinichi di ruangan itu, ketika ia teringat sesuatu.

"Hei Shinichi, boleh aku bertanya?" Heiji berniat menanyakan soal wanita yang ditemuinya saat kasus di bandara tadi. Tapi pikirannya melayang ke kata-kata wanita itu, _'aku merindukannya, sungguh. Tapi, sekarang bukan saatnya aku menemuinya. Setidaknya, belum. Dan kuharap kau mengerti.'_

"Heiji?" panggil Shinichi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke depan mata pemuda Kansai yang melamun itu.

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja..."

...

"Kasusnya sulit, Naomi?" tanya seorang wanita yang menjemputnya di bandara.

"Yah, tak terlalu. Hanya saja ada hal yang kubenci di dalam sana." komentar Naomi sambil memencet-mencet tombol smartphone-nya.

"Hei, jangan bilang itu kecoa?" wanita itu bertanya dengan nada meledek. Wajah Naomi sontak memerah. Terkadang, dia juga malu karena seorang detektif seperti dia harus takut pada seekor kecoa. Yukz!

"Yah, sayangnya iya Kak Jodie." jawab Naomi akhirnya. Memalingkan wajah ke jendela, berharap bisa mengurangi rasa malunya.

"Hahahaha.. Kamu ini detektif yang lucu Naomi. Berani pada banyak hal berbahaya, bahkan berani menjadi Sniper Hare, tapi takut pada kecoa? Benar-benar konyol." Jodie Starling tak juga berhenti mengejek Naomi. Huh, yang benar saja.

"Yah, mau diapakan lagi Kak." sahut Naomi. Lalu ia melanjutkan dengan mata menatap dasbor. "I'm not perfect, and nothing perfect. Dan itu sudah takdirku mungkin."

"Naomi, ingatlah, Fear of cockroach is worse than cockroach itself." ujar Jodie seserius mungkin.

Naomi meledakkan tawa sekencang-kencangya. "Hahahahaha.. Kau ini aneh-aneh saja, Kak."

"Tapi, kata-kataku benar, 'kan?" goda Jodie lagi, namun tetap berkonsentrasi pada setirnya.

"No. I think, cockroach is the worst thing." jawab Naomi dengan wajah agak pucat dan nada bicara menyermkan.

"Ya sudahlah." kata Jodie. Mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Nanti malam, kami akan melakukan penjebakan. Mau ikut?" tawar Jodie Starling.

Naomi benar-benar bersyukur dengan pergantian topik pembicaraan. Sungguh, dia hampir mati jika selalu membicarakan soal kecoa. Lalu, teringat akan pertanyaan Jodie, dia menggeleng. "Aku hanya akan mengintip dari balik Porsche Carrera ku."

"Porsche? Kau memesannya?" tanya Jodie mengerutan keningnya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku kan sudah 17 tahun, apa salahnya aku punya mobil?" timpal Naomi.

"Yah, nggak salah sih. Tapi, Porsche Carrera? Kau ini boros sekali ya." komentar wanita itu.

"Biarlah, Kak Jodie. Sekali-kali, aku ingin melihat geramnya Gin punya saingan." ujar Naomi sambil menyeringai. Dan Jodie hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang-benar-saja-?.

**...end of I'm NOT Perfect...**

* * *

><p>Gimana? Puaskah dengan penyelesaian kasus ini?<p>

Kalau aku salah, sampaikan dimana kesalahanku ya.. Karena, aku juga masih belajar..

Dan untuk reviewer yang jawabannya paling lengkap adalah **aikhayunara.**

Kamu bisa request satu fanfic genre apapun dariku :)**  
><strong>

Sekali lagi, big thanks untuk semua review yang masuk. Aku sangat menghargainya. Dan, kalau ada pertanyaan mengapa di awal Naomi memanggil Heiji dengan sebutan Hattori, tapi ke belakang jadi Heiji, karena aku ingin menimbulkan efek keakraban antara mereka.

Baca lanjutannya di fanfic **Invisible Detective**

Have something? Write it on review page, please...


End file.
